Did you hear the labyrinth sing?
by Anne Parkington
Summary: *PREVIOUSLY HEY BOWIE!* Lotsa Laby Parodies. . oh the madness!!!! -runs away laughing evily-
1. Hey Bowie!

-Hey Bowie-  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own 'Hey Mickey' by Lolly, or David Bowie, Or Jareth, OR Labyrinth. Damnit, I don't own ANYTHING cool!!   
  
*Even though this says 'Bowie' it's about Jareth, and the underground and whatnot. I just thought hey bowie sounded better than hey Jareth. And it's from the point of view from -trumpet fanfare- Sarah! HORRAY!! -A.P-  
  
Oh Bowie look what time  
  
look what time it's in your mind  
  
hey Bowie, hey Bowie (repeat x3)  
  
- boogie down break-  
  
I've been dancing all night  
  
And that's a little long  
  
you think you got me right  
  
but this peach is rather strong.  
  
oh can't you let me go  
  
so I can save my bro, Bowie?  
  
cos when you sing your songs  
  
It makes me want to melt  
  
you're givin me the chills Bowie, please Bowie don't  
  
every second still you won't leave me alone Bowie!  
  
-Chorus:  
  
Oh Bowie what a pity you don't understand  
  
you make me want to scream  
  
when you take me by the hand  
  
oh Bowie you're so pretty but you don't understand  
  
it's guys like you Bowie  
  
That make me run bowie run bowie! Just let me go bowie!  
  
Hey Bowie!  
  
*-*-*-  
  
now if you let me go  
  
who's ever gonna know?  
  
I gotta save my bro, Bowie please let me go.  
  
I'm the only thing to loose  
  
so don't say no Bowie  
  
so come on let me go,  
  
please anyway you can  
  
just let me win this bowie,  
  
c'mon take it like a man  
  
oh please Bowie please  
  
don't make me damn thee Bowie  
  
-Chorus-  
  
oh Bowie look what time  
  
look what time it's in your mind  
  
Hey bowie, hey bowie (3x)  
  
-Repeat chorus till fade out-  
  
*And that's it-tell me what you think: maybe I should write some more-or just leave it at this?  
  
-A.P- 


	2. I'm too Jareth

I'm Too Jareth  
  
*I do not own Labyrinth, Right Said Fred or Anything like that. Oh yes, if you didn't know, this is a parody to 'I'm too sexy' by Right Said Fred. And if you're wondering: Hey, Anne, what's with all the 80's tunes? Well, to tell u the truth I honestly don't know I have 284 songs downloaded on Kazaa (DSL, it's a wonderful thing) and I have songs from Sublime to Les Miserables, and this falls in the middle, so you'll see an arrangement of many styles of songs in this fic so. . . be prepared!! -eerie music- HEY! Stop that! -shoots sound engineer-  
  
I'm too Jareth for my love too Jareth for my love She's going to leave me  
  
-Slight Dance Break-  
  
I'm too Jareth for my hair too Jareth for my hair But Sarah don't care.  
  
And I'm too Jareth for the bog too Jareth for the bog The rocks and the logs  
  
-Slight Dance Break-  
  
And I'm too Jareth for the oubliette Too Jareth for the oubliette No way I'll be forgotten  
  
I'm a goblin you know what I mean  
  
And I do my dance in the throne room  
  
Yeah in the throne room in the throne room yeah  
  
I do my little dance in the throne room.  
  
-Slight Dance Break-  
  
I'm too Jareth for my pants too Jareth for my pants Too much at one glance. And I'm too Jareth for my lips Too Jareth for my lips my legs and my hips.  
  
I'm a Goblin, you know what I mean And I do my dance in the throne room Yeah in the throne room in the throne room yeah I shake my Jareth touche in the throne room  
  
I'm too Jareth for my too Jareth for my too Jareth for my  
  
'Cos I'm a Goblin you know what I mean And I throw little babies in my throne room Yeah in the throne room in the throne room yeah I throw little babies in the throne room.  
  
I'm too Jareth for my voice too Jareth for my voice And I don't have a don't have a choice.  
  
I'm too Jareth for my love too Jareth for my love She's going to leave me  
  
And I'm too Jareth for this song  
  
*Bwahaha! The madness continues!!! Read and Review! 


	3. The Wierd Way

*The Weird Way  
  
Anne Parkington  
  
*This is to Sublime's 'Wrong Way' and of course I don't own sublime, or labyrinth or. . . anything, I'm a poor ol' lady.  
Sarah's just teen but she wants to get away  
  
And the way she's gonna do it is the weird way  
  
She takes out her red book and she says with out a look  
  
To her brother she just shook  
  
It's the weird way  
  
She's wishing away her brother today  
  
He's going to be so far away  
  
The goblin king, will be coming in  
  
And shakes all of her life up (She'll never be the same)  
  
A labyrinth stretched before her eyes  
  
But he's staring at her thighs  
  
It's the weird way  
  
Young that she is but he thinks she's quite the shnitz  
  
So he makes lets her through the land  
  
It's the weird way  
  
The only family that she ever had  
  
Was her evil step-mother and her oblivious dad  
  
They had a kid, and he was a spoiled brat  
  
They made her watch that rat till the day that she met *HIM*  
  
Happy t'see him go, wanna loose your bro  
  
I'll do anything, you know  
  
it's the wierd way  
  
he came at night and tried to make it right  
  
But she changed her mind that night  
  
It was the weird way  
  
But it was done *HE* had had his fun  
  
And he made her come and get him (oh yes)  
  
Running through wasn't really fun to do  
  
The labyrinth kept changing  
  
Don't stop!  
  
- boogie break-  
  
She's wishing away her brother today  
  
He's going to be so far away  
  
The goblin king, will be coming in  
  
And shakes all of her life up (She'll never be the same)  
  
so she beat the king  
  
got back all her things except her ruby ring  
  
Twas the weird way  
  
She got back home  
  
Her parent's didn't know of the stuff  
  
When a person goes the weird way  
  
She wished away her brother today  
  
He was oh so far away  
  
The goblin king, he just came right in  
  
And shook her little life up (She'll never be the same)  
  
*-giggles mindlessly- I am having too much fun writing this stuff!!! 


	4. Join the Fire Gang

*Join the fire gang Derived from 'Possibilities' by Weezer. . . mmm love that song!! And mostly because one to the local bands in my town, 'The Angry Toasters' (yayyyy) did a cover for it at the fest and it was awesome and they're great! From the fire gang, to Sarah:  
  
(join the fire gang, join the fire gang!)  
  
Oh, oh  
  
Join the fire gang  
  
You will be 'Miss 'Thang'  
  
In our eyes We only want  
  
You to join  
  
Take your head away  
  
And let your body stay Oh, oh Take me by the hand  
  
It will fall and land  
  
In your arms We only want  
  
You to join  
  
Take our heads away  
  
And let our bodies stay Oh, come on  
  
(join the fire gang)  
  
Oh, come on  
  
(join the fire gang)  
  
come on  
  
(join the fire gang)  
  
come on  
  
and stay  
  
We only want  
  
You to dance  
  
Dance the fire dance  
  
And let your body say:  
  
Oh, come on  
  
(join the fire gang)  
  
Oh, come on  
  
(join the fire gang)  
  
come on  
  
(join the fire gang)  
  
come on  
  
and stay Oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Oh, oh  
  
We need you  
  
We need you now 


End file.
